Both Sides Now
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: EN PAUSE POUR LE MOMENT. Traduction de QED 221B. Parfois, on refuse de voir la vérité. Parfois, on peut être injuste. Dans sa jeunesse, Sherlock a toujours tout vu, de son côté tout à toujours été très clair. Mais parfois, parfois il faut voir de l'autre côté. Des deux côtés.


_**Titre original**__ : Both Sides Now_

_**Auteur **__: **QED_221B**_

_**Résumé **__: Mycroft et Sherlock ne se sont rencontrés que lorsque Sherlock a eu 7 ans. Avant cela, Mycroft vivait avec leur père, un homme violent. Sherlock apprendra que son père était abusif que bien des années plus tard._

_**Note de la traductrice **: Voici le premier chapitre d'une autre de mes traduction, qui cette fois ne sera centrée que sur la relation fraternelle de Sherlock et Mycroft, et qui est triste à en pleurer parfois. Lors du premier moment en italique, moments qui correspondront à leur enfance, Sherlock à 7 ans et son frère 14.  
_

_Merci à l'auteur **QED_221B **qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire =)_

_Je tiens a prévenir d'avance que la publication de cette fiction sera longue et espacée, car les chapitres sont longs et que je n'aime pas trop découper (mais je ferais peut-être une exception ^^)._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Aussi loin que Sherlock s'en souvienne, jamais rien d'intéressant ne lui arrivait._

_Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, parce qu'il avait tout tenté. De faire exploser le four (rien qu'avec sa lampe de poche, son couteau suisse, beaucoup de crème fouettée et une cuillère à café) à expérimenter la manipulation psychologique sur les horribles invités de Maman (c'est-à-dire, dessiner de nombreux simleys dans la cuvette des toilettes afin de voir si 52 petits yeux fixant leur derrières les dissuaderaient d'y faire leur besoins)._

_Et bien que ces expériences se soient certainement avérées divertissantes, tellement que Sherlock allait parfois jusqu'à s'autoriser à les considérer comme carrément amusantes, aucunes d'entre-elles n'étaient allée assez loin pour se montrer réellement intéressante._

_Du coup, lorsqu'une de ces voitures tape-à-l'oeil (Rolls Royce, noir charbon, dernier modèle avec un silencieux au pot d'échappement, néanmoins il avait commencé à l'entendre quand elle était encore un mile plus loin) s'arrêta en trombe devant sa maison, juste assez longtemps pour jeter un garçon (adolescent, roux, assez grand mais n'ayant pas encore eu de poussée de croissance, donc étant sans aucun doute destiné à grandir davantage) au beau milieu de la route, avant de redémarrer précipitamment, il en devint plus qu'excité._

_Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. C'était quelque chose d'inédit. C'était (pouvait-il le dire ?) intéressant._

_"- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda sa mère, l'appelant depuis son bureau, au rez-de chaussée._

_Sautant à pieds joints hors de son lit et enfilant ses bottes, Sherlock cria :_

_"- Une Rolls Royce avec un pot d'échappement endommagé Maman !"_

_"- Ah." répondit Maman. "Elle est partie ?"_

_"- Yep !" hurlait Sherlock en se précipitant hors de sa chambre. "Je sors p–"_

_La sonnette retentit._

_Oh, ça, c'était magnifique._

_Le garçon sortit de la voiture était à la porte. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il été jeté hors du véhicule en premier lieu ? Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas du tout été expulsé. Peut-être qu'il était blessé et qu'il était tombé à cause de ça. Peut-être qu'il fuyait la police et que son complice avait décidé de s'en débarrasser pour avoir moins de risque de se faire capturer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Braqué une banque ? Oh ! Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était armé ? Il devait forcement avoir un pistolet, non ? On ne peut décemment pas faire un hold-up armé d'un couteau._

_Oh c'était brillant !_

_La sonnette se fit entendre de nouveau._

_"- Sherlock ?"_

_"- J'y vais !" s'écria Sherlock, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre._

_Entamant le reste du chemin entre lui et l'étage du dessous, en dévalant quatre marches à la fois dans les escaliers (sans passer près de se briser la nuque, quoiqu'en dise Maman), il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée en quelques secondes._

_Une fois celle-ci ouverte il trouva... hmm c'était assez décevant. Pas de pistolet. Aucunes menaces. Pas même l'ombre d'un coup de couteau. Complètement nul !_

_"- Hm, bonjour..." murmura le garçon, semblant assez décontenancé par Sherlock._

_D'ailleurs Sherlock trouva cela étrange. Généralement les gens ne le regardaient ainsi qu'après qu'il se soit mis à parler, pas avait des sacs, également. Pourquoi avait-il des sacs? En général, les gens demandaient préalablement la permission avant de passer la nuit chez quelqu'un (pour ce que Sherlock en avait entendu du moins) et ce garçon était bien plus jeune que les hommes avec lesquels Maman dormait parfois._

_Et ils étaient pleins, en plus. Remplis pour plus d'une nuit._

_Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_

_"Est-c... Pourrais-je parler à ta mère, s'il-te-plait ?"_

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._

_Qu'est-ce que ce type bizarre voulait à Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de lui parler directement à lui ? Ça n'était pas juste ! Cet idiot était la toute première chose vraiment intéressante n'étant jamais arrivée ici, et il voulait parler à Maman ! Ça n'était pas juste du tout !_

_Prenant personnellement l'injustice de la situation en compte, Sherlock décida qu'il valait mieux traiter ce problème de la même manière qu'il le traitait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence d'une personne vraiment insupportable, il ferait donc en sorte d'être le plus embêtant possible._

_Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine gonflée, il répondit sournoisement :_

_"- Eh bien, cela dépend."_

_Le garçon fronça les sourcils._

_Sherlock afficha un sourire vainqueur. 'Premier point' pour lui._

_"- Je suis désolé…" s'excusa le garçon. "Mais ça dépend de quoi ?"_

_"- De si j'estime que tu as le droit de la voir ou non." déclara Sherlock avec sourire désinvolte. "Je suis l'homme de la maison, vois-tu. Maman l'a dit elle-même. Ce qui veut dire que je me dois d'assurer sa sécurité. Et si tu es dangereux, hein ? Mon rôle ne serait pas correctement assuré, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais je te laissais entrer sans m'assurer que tu n'es pas une menace."_

_"- Oui, bien– je te promets que je ne suis pas dangereux." certifia le garçon distraitement._

_Sherlock se renfrogna. Ce crétin était en train de regarder au-dessus de sa tête._

_Très bien, il n'accepterait certainement pas ça, merci bien. Sortant sous le porche, et forçant le garçon à reculer pour ne pas que Sherlock lui tombe dessus, il claqua la porte d'entrée (qui fit un grand bruit fort satisfaisant)._

_"- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop distrait." expliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, tout en s'appuyant contre un pilier en bois poli._

_Le garçon soupira._

_"- Peux-tu me laisser entrer, s'il-te-plaît ?" grommela-t-il. "Je ne suis pas dangereux."_

_"- J'imagine que je devrais te croire sur parole ?" se moqua Sherlock._

_"- Écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça."_

_"- Je m'en fiche." répliqua Sherlock._

_"- Visiblement." marmonna le garçon._

_"- Commençons par le principal, tu veux bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_"- Pour l'amour de Dieu."_

_"- En voilà un prénom intéressant."_

_"- Es-tu toujours aussi impoli avec tous ceux frappent à cette porte, ou c'est juste avec moi ?"_

_"- Je t'en prie." railla Sherlock. "Ne sois pas si prétentieux. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde."_

_"- C'est bon à savoir."_

_"- Assez de blabla. Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_Le garçon soupira encore._

_"- Peux-tu juste, s'il-te-plait, me laisser entrer ?""- Peux-tu juste me dire qui tu es ?" claqua net Sherlock, en retour, refusant de bouger. "Et me dire ce que tu veux à ma Maman ?"_

_Toutefois, avant que le garçon n'ai pu répondre, ou avant même que Sherlock n'ai pu l'assaillir de nouvelles questions, la porte s'ouvrit, et Maman en personne s'approcha d'eux._

_"- Sherlock..." gronda-t-elle, lui attrapant la main et le tirant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. "Que t'ai-je dit à propos de l'impolitesse lorsque tu ouvres aux personnes qui sonnent à la porte ?"_

_Rentrant ses mains dans ses poches en soufflant, Sherlock répondit, boudeur :_

_"- La même chose que tu as dite à propos d'être impoli quand je répond au téléphone et avec les gens dans les magasins."_

_"- Qui était ?"_

_Sherlock soupira._

_"- Que je ne devais pas l'être."_

_"- C'est bien mon coeur." répondit Maman, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Maintenant va donc t'assoir quelque part pendant que je parle à ce jeune homme, oh, entre mon garçon."_

_Traînant les pieds afin de montrer combien ce revirement de situation l'avait contrarié, Sherlock fit à contre-coeur ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et marcha jusqu'à la banquette, près des escaliers, sur laquelle il s'installa en lâchant un soupir._

_"- Merci." dit Maman en riant, un tendre sourire étiré le long de son joli visage (mais ce petit tour ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci. Sherlock était déterminé à être en colère)._

_Il eut presque envie de tirer la langue, afin de rendre très claire son opinion sur le sujet, mais il s'abstint._

_Quoi que ça n'aurait rien changé si il l'avait fait, puisque Maman s'était déjà, de toute manière, de nouveau tournée vers l'autre garçon (que Sherlock avait officiellement décidé de considérer comme ennuyeux, malgré tout son potentiel)._

_"- Veuillez lui pardonner." s'excusa-t-elle, souriant à l'idiot. "Il est assez direct, parfois trop pour son propre bien,j'en ai bien peur."_

_"- Oui, j'ai pu voir ça." répondit le garçon, ou croassa plutôt._

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se pencha afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Il était devenu tout pâle, et Sherlock pouvait voir ses mains trembler, crispées autour de ce qui semblait être des papiers officiels, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il les avait déjà en main en arrivant ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer ? Non, ça on s'en fiche. Il y avait plus important encore. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si nerveux ?Maman sembla s'interroger la dessus, elle aussi._

_"- Est-ce que ça va, mon grand ?" s'enquit-elle. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien."_

_Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, et puis s'éclaircit la voix de nouveau. _

_"- Je vais bien." parvint-il à crisser. "Merci, mais je suis... un petit peu nerveux, à dire vrai."_

_"- Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Maman._

_Sherlock aimerait bien le savoir aussi._

_Le garçon se racla la gorge de nouveau. Sherlock roula des yeux._

_Maman prit pitié de lui._

_"- Prends ton temps, mon chéri, tout va bien. Est-ce que ces papiers sont pour moi ?"_

_Acquiesçant en tremblotant, le garçon les lui tendit._

_Maman les prit, souriante, et commença à les lire._

_Une seconde plus tard, elle haleta si fortement que Sherlock, alarmé, en tomba presque de la banquette._

_"- Quoi ?" cria-t-il, sautant à terre et rejoignant les deux autres en courant, prêt à frapper ce crétin pour avoir contrarier sa Maman. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

_Maman serrait toujours les papiers dans ses mains, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, et regarda le garçon, qui mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre._

_"- Est-ce la vérité ?" questionna-t-elle, la voix devenue rauque._

_Le garçon opina de la tête, ne tentant même plus de parler cette fois._

_"Mycroft ?" murmura Maman, s'approchant et caressant les joues du garçon, comme elle le faisait tout le temps avec Sherlock. "Mon bébé, c'est bien toi ?"_

_Mon bébé ? Quoi ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Sherlock était complètement perdu._

_Et les choses devinrent plus confuses encore quand le garçon, fermant les yeux très fort, acquiesça une fois de plus._

_Maman lui sauta pratiquement dessus, l'enlaçant, embrassant son front, et répétant entre ses larmes "Mon Bébé, Mon Bébé" encore et encore._

_Sherlock, debout, observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, les yeux écarquillés._

_Mais par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!_

_Le garçon enlaçait aussi Maman, et chouinait quelque chose contre son épaule._

_Finalement, après au moins **cinq centaines ****d'années** passées à le câliner et l'embrasser, Maman le relâ cerveau de Sherlock se remit en marche d'un coup. Peut-être qu'il allait s'en aller maintenant. Et en parlant de ça, il aurait deux mots à dire à sa mère concernant le fait d'enlacer de parfaits étrangers comme ça. Ces câlins ne devaient être que pour lui._

_Séchant ses larmes (il l'a bouleversée !) Maman tendis une main vers Sherlock qui, fusillant le garçon du regard, la prit et se nicha de lui-même contre sa jambe._

_"Sherlock, mon coeur." murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser contre sa tempe. "J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un."_

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._

_"Mon bébé, voici ton grand frère, Mycroft. Mycroft mon ange, c'est ton petit frère, Sherlock."_

_Frère ? Oh misère... ça n'allait pas du tout._

_**oOoOo**_

"- Je passais une si bonne journée jusqu'à maintenant." soupira Sherlock, plus mélodramatique que jamais, à la seconde où Mycroft passa la porte du 221B.

"- Contant de te voir également, Sherlock." rétorqua Mycroft avec un sourire tendu, celui qu'il utilisait en parlant travail – oh Seigneur, il était là pour lui donner une affaire.

"- Je ne la prendrai pas." annonça Sherlock, croisant ses bras, et levant les yeux, plein de bonté, sur son invité. "Je refuse catégoriquement."

Mycroft soupira. Il avait l'air fatigué. Sherlock décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

"- Je ne t'ai même pas encore annoncé de quoi il est question." souffla-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, vide, de John. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais déjà sur une enquête."

"-Je suis persuadé qu'il y aura quelque chose." trancha Sherlock. "La réponse est toujours non."

"- C'est important Sherlock." insista Mycroft.

"- Ça l'est à chaque fois."

Mycroft roula des yeux.

"- Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, essaye de te comporter en adulte, juste pour cette fois."

"- J'ai bien peur que même ainsi, ma réponse reste inchangée." railla Sherlock, un rictus teinté de suffisance le long des lèvres.

Le front de Mycroft s'en allongea d'incrédulité, mais il n'ajouta rien.

Sherlock souriait.

"Échec et mat, je dirais." murmura-t-il, se dépouillant les poignets de poussières imaginaires.

"- Oh vraiment ?" se moqua Mycroft.

"- Va-t-en Mycroft. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire."

"- En vérité..." chuchota Mycroft. "Je pense que tu te rendras vite compte, qu'au moins pour cette fois, tu t'es assez bien trompé."

"- Je ne me trompe certainement p–"

"- Tante Magnolia est morte, Sherlock."

Les mots de ce dernier moururent dans sa gorge.

C'était... inattendu. Ça n'aurait probablement pas dû l'être, mais ça l'était.

Il soupira.

Bien que, pour être franc, il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Tante Magnolia, il demeurait attristé par la nouvelle. Maman devait être dévastée.

"- Elle nous a quittés tôt ce matin. Maman m'a appelé."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

"- Elle ne m'a pas appelé." dit-il à voix basse.

"- Elle était bouleversée, Sherlock." soupira son frère. "Elle a essayé, mais tu étais injoignable."

"- J'étais sur une affaire."

"-Oui. Je le lui ai dit." Il soupira de nouveau, passant avec lassitude une main sur son visage. "Elle m'a demandé de te faire parvenir la nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'annoncer une seconde fois."

Sherlock acquiesça.

"-Bien, je le sais maintenant. Tu peux partir." répliqua-t-il avec amertume, cherchant son portable. "Je vais lui passer un coup de fil. Pour voir si elle s'est calmée."

Mycroft sembla désapprouver.

"- Sa soeur vient juste de mourir, Sherlock. Fait preuve d'un peu de tact." avertit-il.

Sherlock décida de ne pas l'honorer d'une réponse. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Le façon dont il fixa Mycroft parlait d'elle-même.

"- Mais bien évidemment, tu en avait déjà l'intention." concéda Mycroft, avec un soupir.

"- Sors d'ici." siffla Sherlock.

"- Je m'en irai." répliqua Mycroft. "Mais j'ai une dernière chose à ajouter."

"- Eh bien fais-le le plus vite possible et va-t-en." cracha Sherlock.

Mycroft hésita un long instant, avant d'annoncer, hésitant :

"- Maman ne pense pas pouvoir assister aux funérailles. Elle ne se rendra sur la tombe de notre Tante que lorsqu'elle s'y sentira prête, mais pour le moment... elle veux que nous y assistions en son nom. Tous les deux."

Sherlock se figea.

"J'ai tenté de la raisonner, Sherlock." Mycroft soupira. "Mais elle a été catégorique. Elle a dit que ça la bouleverserait trop, et qu'elle a peur de paraître ridicule. Ce sont ces propres mots, soit dit en passant, avant que tu ne m'accuses de je ne sais quoi."

La bouche de Sherlock se ferma en un claquement assez audible, cependant, son mauvais regard était toujours présent.

"Je pense qu'il se serait mieux que nous exaucions ses voeux." murmura Mycroft, en croisant son regard désapprobateur. "Elle est vraiment très affligée."

"- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est tout simplement pas le fait de t'avoir parler qu'il l'a affligée à ce point ?" railla Sherlock.

Mycroft roula des yeux.

"- Bien, sûr, tu as raison. Le fait que sa soeur bien-aimée vienne juste de succomber à un cancer n'a probablement rien à voir avec ça, maintenant que j'y pense."

"- Oh, la ferme Mycroft !" éclata Sherlock, soufflant de mécontentement.

Mycroft renifla, visiblement impassible.

"Tu peux y aller tout seul." maugréa Sherlock, un tantinet boudeur. "Il n'est pas nécessaire que je sois présent. Cette chère Tante ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié de tout façon."

"- Peux-tu réellement être si égoïste ?" demanda Mycroft, méprisant, les yeux plissés. "Maman veut que nous y soyons tous les deux, la représentant pour qu'elle puisse ainsi se remettre lentement de cette perte tout en faisant connaître ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'évènement. Elle nous en demande toujours si peu. Je suis persuadé que tu peux au moins lui accorder cette petite faveur."

Sherlock se renfrogna davantage.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons quand à savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre mère, Mycroft." gronda-t-il, avant qu'un rictus malicieux ne s'invite sur son visage. "Après tout, je la connais bien mieux que toi. Tu te souviens ?"

La prise que Mycroft avait sur le manche de son parapluie était désormais si serrée que ses jointures en étaient presque luminescentes.

"- Eh bien..." répondit-il de manière rigide, satisfaisant ainsi son frère. "Je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter."

"- Non." renifla Sherlock. "Tu n'en as pas besoin."

"- J'enverrai alors une voiture te chercher demain. Sois prêt pour 9 heures."

"- Quoi ?" grogna Sherlock.

"- Tu m'accompagneras, bien entendu, au _Manoir Vernet_." répondit Mycroft d'un air sombre, tendis qu'il se relevait du fauteuil. "Puisque cela signifie tellement pour Maman, ce que, évidemment, tu dois déjà savoir. Après tout, tu la connais bien mieux que moi."

Si les regards avaient un jour pu tuer, la famille Holmes aurait souffert de la perte d'un autre membre, au vues de celui que Sherlock lança à Mycroft, qui n'était rien d'autre que venimeux. Sherlock siffla une fois de plus :

"- Sors. D'ici."

"- Seras-tu prêt pour 9 heures ?" questionna Mycroft.

"- Nous verrons." claqua la voix de Sherlock. "Maintenant, sors d'ici."

"- Sherlock. Nous devons y aller ensemble." implora Mycroft. "Peux-tu juste oublier nos différents un moment ?"

Les yeux réduits à l'état de fentes meurtrières, Sherlock répondit âprement :

"- J'appellerai Maman et j'évaluerai moi-même la situation–"

"- Sherlock–"

"- Et si j'estime que c'est nécessaire, alors oui, je serai présent en son nom. Et si tu décides toi aussi de le faire, ça ne fera pas la moindre différence pour moi."

Mycroft soupira.

"- Maintenant, les portes sont par ici, Cher Frère. Tu seras gentil d'aller poser ta considérable masse ailleurs pendant que j'en discute avec Maman."

"- Ne la contrarie pas, Sherlock."

"- Je n'en ferai rien." répondit Sherlock, un rictus aux lèvres. "Je sais comment traiter de ce genre de chose avec elle, contrairement à toi. Je la connais mieux que toi, après tout."

_À suivre..._


End file.
